mlpfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
OPrAh WiNNiE
Oprah Whinnie does not cock around m8. She will bash your knees into your knees. You thought your p3nis was big lol, hers is way bigger m88888888888789041. She enjoys sitting on her porch while smoking a big fat juicy power drill cause she likes the vibration m888888213189. She also enjoys your mum. She hit that. More than once. Way more than once. The thing she enjoys most however is running down to city hall and yelling alla hu akbar to see all the stupid white folk screaming in terror that a bomb could blow there a$$ to hell at any moment. She really likes to see people in terror. She is not all bad though, she has a very sensitive side to her. Her best friend on xbox named xX$ch00l_$h00terXx commited sadoku because no one would give him the pu$$y b00s. This made Oprah Winnie very sad to see her best friend go :( The dark energy she emits is the pain frustration from her loss of xX$ch00l_$h00terXx. She knows that this is what he would of wanted from her. Oprah Winnie was a ponee who was so good at flyimng that she acheeved supersonic speeds at the age of 1. Oprah was traned in the art of blak magix. She can use the vlack magik to do a large range of things such as telkenesis and blcak lazers. she is so powerfl that she wance killed the princess and overthrew the kingdum and becane the ultimate life form. She si now queen of the ponyes. She rules ovr thm with an iron hoov. one day she was flying thro the town of raibow cookoo land and she saw a man struggling to carry a pot of water. she took pitty on him and put him out of his misry. that is how kind of a pony she is. she has her own reality tv show in wich whe exploints the weeknessess of her enemies. She once had a band that she was in calld the filly chees stakes. they wer compoted of Twilite sparkl and ranbow dsh and george clooney and her. they wer sos good that they became the gratest band in all the land. parshally becuz she trheatend the fans with execushun if they didnt buy her abums and go to her concerts. she was born when a clam gave her mother, Jonny Cash, the edvice to alwas go for her dreams. whcih she did. she won day saw Randythe Hyper Rany the Hegehog and wantd his body, so she did. and bcame pragnent with her.As you can clearly see thrre is no gretar power than oprah Winnie she is so cool tht that obe time you found an extra yogurt in your lunchbox that was actually her. She sat down one day and said tyou know what I y=inhk there shuld be a mer maid so syeh made a mermaids. it was so sexy that it had sex with a pony anf became a citrusy goodness and for that reason oranges were made. Shes is si much better than yiu. really. kill uself. Sheh is the kind of person shrek would leave his wife for. she seduced sjrek. and had the little oger babies (do t tell feoh nuh. She wiol bee so mad.) She invented victorias secret, and even their male production line: Dicktorias secret. She killed rainbow dsh. She killed twlilt spockle. she killed your OC. Shes bettr than you. Opray Winny has the power to transcend giga hyper form, which is almost as good as the salad and breadsticks from olivf garden. if you had a nuclear bumb, she could inhale your dog before you gyt the codes bc she has powers beyond your own imagination inside your imagination wth the power of a thousand suns. opray has a vast secret artillery consisted of terry cruise and Michael jacksen and a extra large condom yu wish you chould fit in, also she has charley sheen, but charley sheen left for her relateeve randy the hyperrandythehedghogs. she appeared in numerous books, including the art of war by that Chinese dood. the ezxpendabiles, the prince of Egypt, a bowl of taco soup. and was once in that shrimp pasta yu dig?